


A Christmas Affair at Solo Manor

by CajunSpice714



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I know the order in which the couples got together is a bit off, but I hope I do them justice in the form of characterization, first time ice skating, kissing under the mistletoe at a party, stranded/snowed in, trash triplets x2 - Freeform, tropes to be had:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CajunSpice714/pseuds/CajunSpice714
Summary: When two families join together to celebrate the engagement of a couple things go a bit off track when everyone realises the outstanding chemistry between the bridegroom's eldest brother and bride-to-be's older sister.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForceAwakend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForceAwakend/gifts).



> I'm going ahead and posting the unbeta'd version just so you know I haven't forgotten you, lovely.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155896046@N03/44605434830/in/dateposted-public/)

Kylo stands outside the door of the little shop for far longer than necessary, but he can’t help the nerves that are curling in his stomach. It’s been six years since he has been home, and he knows that bringing a little gift for his mother might make things a bit easier. He visits this shop frequently, just browsing and never buying; to be honest, he only comes to the store to try to work up the courage to talk to the lovely young lady behind the counter.  _ Rey _ . Her name is befitting of a girl who works in a flower shop. He’s admired her from afar for so long, hoping that someday he will get up the courage to exchange more than names with her.

 

While his stature is large and intimidating and he can tear apart anyone who comes across his path in the courtroom, Kylo Ren is terrible when it comes to people and social cues.

 

The bell above the door tingles merrily as he enters, hands shoved deep into his pockets. He always slouches as he wanders through the store, trying to make his size seem less intimidating as he browses bouquets of beautifully arranged flowers. He has the store lay out memorised by now, but his head makes contact with a basket of poinsettias that hangs from the ceiling. A feminine giggle causes him to stiffen.

 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t laugh but you’re the first person that has happened to. Are you all right, Kylo?”

 

“I…” Kylo licks his bottom lip and rubs the spot on his forehead, attempting a smile. “That wasn’t here last week.”

 

“No. I just got it in. It was a special order but the customer called and changed his mind. Turns out his soon-to-be daughter-in-law is allergic to poinsettias.”  _ Sunshine. Her smile is like pure sunshine. _

 

After a few moments, Kylo finds his words.“That’s unfortunate. It’s for sale then?”

 

Rey gives him another bright smile and nods quickly. “Oh yes. These lovelies are definitely for sale. Would you like them?” He looks down at her eager face, his heart squeezing in his chest. He nods his head without thinking and her smile brightens. “Let me get a ladder and--oh!” Kylo reaches up and easily unhooks the basket from the ceiling before offering it to her.

 

“Is this a gift? I have a really pretty gold cellophane I can wrap the base with, or burlap, or basically any colour you can imagine. Oh! And bows! Do you want a bow as well?” Kylo just stares at her as she carefully pulls the basket from his hand. He watches her hips sway slightly when she walks away from him. Her long legs are wrapped in gray leggings, which embrace the soft curves of her hips up to her slim waist.He wonders, briefly, if both of his hands could wrap around her waist. He admires how her hair falls over one shoulder when she looks back at him and…  _ Oh! She’s expecting an answer. _

 

“I’m sorry, what?” he asks. Rey turns concerned eyes on him and he rubs his forehead again. 

 

“I asked how you would like this wrapped, and whether you were sure you’re alright. You’re awfully quiet. Not that you’re not usually quiet. I just--”

 

“I’m visiting my mom for the first time in 6 years. I messed up a few years back and this is my first time back and it’s Christmas and I don’t know what to do.” His confession tumbles from his mouth before he recalls giving it permission to do so. The way her eyes soften makes his chest feel tight. 

 

“Well.” He watches, captivated, as her tongue, which is blue for some reason, dips out and wets her lips before she looks around for a moment. Her sunshine smile lights up her face as she sets down the poinsettias. His mind short circuits when her soft hand slips into his and he can only stumble along behind her as she pulls him to the back of the shop.

 

“I think that, since you’ve been gone so long, maybe she’ll appreciate something that lasts a little longer.” She shows him to a series of shelves along the back wall that are covered in a multitude of potted succulents. Kylo frowns at all of the bright colours --  there are so many options that he doesn’t even know where to start.

 

Rey seems to sense his distress, because she turns that sweet smile on him again and asks, “What’s her favorite colour?”  Kylo chews his bottom lip and shrugs. 

 

“I...I really don’t know. Blue maybe? I know she favors wearing blues?” He gazes at her as she looks at the wall before nodding.

 

“Here.” Rey pulls two small blue plants from the shelves and offers them to him. “They only need a little bit of water every day and sunlight and they should be happy little things for a long while. They’re perfect even for people who cannot remember to water plants every day.”

 

“Maybe I should get one. I could use a friend.” His eyes browse the shelves once more. “Which one is your favorite?” he asks, cradling the small pots to his chest with one hand and turning to her.

 

“This one.” Rey reaches over to a table and picks up the pot of a larger succulent that is almost solid black but has a few white streaks across several leaves.

 

“He’s a bit scared and most people don’t care for how he looks, but me, personally,” her eyes lift to his and Kylo notes that there are splashes of barely-there green in her caramel eyes, “I adore him how he is. Everyone has their scars. Some are external and some are internal. He just needs a little love.” 

 

_ Is she talking about me? _ Kylo wonders, licking his bottom lip before his phone rings.

 

* * *

  
  


Rey lets out a soft sigh when Kylo’s eyes fall from hers to dig his phone from his pocket.

 

“Ben? What’s up? Yeah I’m driving my truck. You’re where? Oh. I didn’t realize it was snowing.” Kylo moves towards the front of the store and Rey follows, frowning at the extent of the snow  that had fallen. It had been flurrying earlier in the day, but the absolute blizzard outside makes her frown. 

 

_ I’m supposed to go to Kira and Ben’s engagement party tonight. I’ll never make it with this snow. _

 

“Yeah I can do that. Let me finish what I’m doing here and I’ll head out.” Kylo ends his call and turns. Something in Rey’s face must give away her distress because he sets down the succulents to take the black one carefully from her.

 

“Rey? Are you all right? You look like you’re about to cry.” Rey shakes her head at his words and turns to retrieve her phone.

 

“My sister’s engagement party is tonight. It was supposed to be a surprise, but with it snowing so hard out there I don’t know how I’m going to be able to get there now.” Rey sits on her stool behind the counter pressing her palms into her eyes with a sniffle. “It is supposed to be this huge thing, her fiance’s brother is supposed to be coming and I know his mother is looking forward to everyone knowing everyone. My other sister is dating one of his brothers too. I think she means to set me up with the eldest brother and I don’t know. I kind of liked the idea because it would mean I would maybe have a chance at having what they have.” She gives him a shrug of embarrassment.

 

She loves her sisters, of course she does. But ever since the both of them had gotten boyfriends she had felt like a bit of a fifth wheel. Sure, she would be invited to go to Ben and Matt’s for Christmas, but she never accepted. She didn’t want to impose on the family that was already kind enough to take in her sisters for the holiday. 

 

“Hey. Hey.” Kylo’s voice has changed somehow and when Rey looks up she startles at seeing him kneeling in front of her stool. “Hey, where do they live? I have to grab my brother and his fiance, but I can get you where you need to go. My truck can handle the snow. Why do you think he called me to come get him?” Kylo gives a cocky grin and Rey can’t help the laughter that bubbles from her throat.

 

“It’s in Corellia,” Rey admits, looking him over. She had noticed before how handsome Kylo was, but she has never noticed just how unique his face is until she is up close and personal with him. He has moles that speckle his face and the scar that runs from his cheek and down to his jaw also touches his eyebrow and down his neck. He’s bigger than she has ever imagined and she can’t help but look him over, wetting her lips with her tongue.

 

“My parents live in Corellia,” Kylo tells her with a smile and Rey watches as a realization dawns on his face. “Is your sister named Kira?”  She blinks at him and nods, shifting back when he lets out a loud barking laugh. “My brother is Ben Solo. I think we’re going to the same party.” Rey feels her cheeks heat as she blinks at him. 

 

“Oh.. Okay.. Well… Well, that makes things easier.” She joins him in his laughter.

 

“Have you ever been to my parents’ house before?” When Rey shakes her head, Kylo’s laughter picks up again. “You’re going to need a dress, everything is a formal affair with my mother. My dad specifically told me my other demanded I wear my dress blues. If you don’t have one we can stop and get something on the way.”

 

“I have a dress, yeah. It’s upstairs, should I grab it and we can leave now? I-I doubt anyone will be along during this, and who knows how long it will take to grab Ben and Kira.” Rey licks her lips as she looks him over.

 

“Yeah. Here. Ring me up and I’ll go grab my truck.” Kylo hands her his card and Rey nods, watching him walk away before ringing up his gifts.

* * *

  


 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155896046@N03/46422018371/in/dateposted-public/)

Ben sighs as he brushes his thumb along the knuckles of Kira’s hand, his fingers brushing over the small dark stone of her ring. “I didn’t even know it was supposed to snow today. I swear.”

 

“Mmhm.” Kira’s dark hair is down in messy curls and her hazel eyes are lined in kohl in a way that makes them look more gold than caramel. Ben still can’t believe he is going to get to marry this beautiful creature by his side. “I’m sure this is just a ploy to finally get me into the back seat of this thing.”

 

“Well,” Ben wiggles his eyebrows at her which earns him a slap to the chest, “they do say that cuddling helps you stay warm.” He leans over, pressing a kiss to her ear before tugging the lobe with his teeth.

 

“You have to be naked for it to work, dipshit.” Kira’s laughter rings through the hushed cab of the Ford Falcon Ben had gotten from his father a year ago.

 

“Mm.. Kira my love, you know just the way to my heart.” His lips trail behind her ear and down her neck.

 

“You have two brains and you only ever think with one,” Kira gasps when Ben presses his teeth to the soft spot that covers her pulse, careful not to leave a mark that is too deep to cover.

 

“You’re full of complaints today, my love.” He nips again, a thrill running down Ben’s spine at the sound that comes from his fiancee. Shoving his seat back he grins, wrapping long fingers around her upper arm and giving a gentle tug. “Come here.”

 

Kira play fights him for a moment, mewling and growling through her grin as he keeps tugging, kissing his way up from her ring, to the palm of her hand, along the ticklish part of her elbow that makes her laugh loudly, to the defined muscle of her bicep, finally settling on her mouth. “I don’t want you to freeze, darling.” 

 

He watches as she rolls her eyes but relaxes into his grasp, leaning over the gear shift to return his kiss. “Oh yes. Save me Ben Solo. You’re my only hope.” Ben can  _ FEEL _ the sarcasm dripping off of Kira’s words, but the thought is tossed from his mind as soon as she makes her presence known in his lap. How someone can be so graceful climbing over a center console to straddle him he will never know; but he will also never complain.

 

She’s wearing a knee length dress that is easily shoved away so his hands can palm at the bare flesh of her ass unencumbered while he presses her down onto his lap with a groan. “You’re so fucking beautiful. So, so, so fucking beautiful.” Kira laughs again and Ben can’t help but give her a hearty swat on one cheek that earns him a rough tug from the hand in his hair. Her lips press against  _ that _ spot on his neck and he melts back into his seat. He has zero qualms about letting her have complete control over this and every other situation that comes up in the future.

 

They rock together for a couple of moments before it is not enough for his beautiful bride-to-be and her hands are sliding along the suit jacket, tugging to pull him into a kiss before trailing further down to work open his slacks. He shifts, helping her tug them down a bit before he hisses at the sudden cold of her hand wrapped around the aching flesh of his cock. It’s no secret to anyone, least of all to Kira, that Ben Solo is constantly hard -- or can easily get there-- in her presence. She strokes him a few times, the friction warming her cool hand and bringing him back from the cold-shock to full hardness.

 

The contrast of the cool air and Kira’s warm body is one that has him sucking in a sharp inhale of breath as she easily sinks down on him, a soft noise passing through her lips as he groans loudly. It’s an awkward position, being in the front seat of his car while trying to thrust up into her hot core, but when she’s on top there’s nothing they can’t do.

 

Their dynamic is an interesting one, he contemplates often, especially in times like these. They’re two personalities that shouldn’t work together, both stubborn and cocky and head strong, like alpha wolves alway fighting for control. However, the dynamic often shifts when they’re in private and he knows that she enjoys it as much as he does. While his actions are still strong and dominant, hers are even more so and he willingly gives up his control to her, gives anything and everything to appease his goddess, his queen. 

 

His hand shifts lower as she shifts from sinking herself down onto him to rocking back and forth and he knows how to give her just what she needs. His hands trail from her waist where they had moved to help her bounce on his cock to one palming her ass while the other shifts forward to flick at her neglected clit. She gasps, keening as he slaps the same cheek from before as he thrusts up into her hard. Her back bows as she gasps, heat flooding around his cock as she clenches him tightly, her body spasming as her nails dig crescent marks into his right shoulder and drag marks along his scalp. She has actually pulled hair from the root before during a particularly good brunch he had had weeks before and he fears she may again,but he doesn’t care. Hee keeps flicking the sensitive nerve endings with his thumb and thrusting through the quaking muscles to find his own release.

 

“Ben, Ben, Ben,” she gasps, regaining some energy to help, slamming herself down onto him as her body trembles and he knows she’s chasing the second, deeper orgasm they both discovered comes after the first when she’s high upon him. 

 

He finds his release a few moments later when he seats her fully on him with a low groan and the erratic twitch of his hips. Her cry follows the bowing of her back as she presses herself forward against him, breath coming out in shallow pants before hot slick slides from  between them along his legs and balls, a mixture of the two of them.

 

They pant, exchanging breathless kisses with sweaty foreheads pressed together. Soft laughter fills the cab as a shiver wracks her body when sweat begins to cool and she gives him a meaningful look. “Y-You may not have known it was supposed to snow, but I think I’m willing to forgive you for getting us stranded,” she concedes.Ben laughs again, leaning up to kiss her once more before a knock sounds on the window.

 

Ben grimaces, shifting to crack the window a bit and peer out of it, pulling Kira close as he sits up a bit better. “Kylo?”

 

“You ready?” Ben blinks up at his brother, taking in his appearance for a moment before nodding, making a note to ask Kylo about the scar that bisects his face. That hadn’t been there the last time they had met. 

 

“Yeah, let me get situated and grab our stuff and we’ll meet you at the truck, okay?”

 

“Alright, well, make yourself look a bit more  _ presentable. _ ” The connotation of the suggestion makes Ben grin at Kira with a chuckle, “I have her sister with me.” 

 

“Daisy?” Kira asks in confusion and Ben watches as Kylo shakes his head. “Rey? You know Rey?” his fiance asks, and Kylo shrugs.

 

“It’s a long story.” Kylo kicks the car door gently once, presumably getting snow off his boots, before walking back to the truck. Ben watches as he leans his arms on the open window, actually  _ smiling _ as he talks to the other person in his truck. 

 

“That’s a new development,” Ben tells Kira, looking from his side mirror to his fiancee. He presses a kiss to her cheek before helping her transfer back to her own seat. Ben digs in the backseat, and offers her the clean towel from his gym bag to clean up with. 

 

* * *

  
  


Kira frowns when she opens her door. “Babe. It’s like shin deep and I’m wearing heels.” She looks over at Ben but startles when she finds he’s already gone. Her door is shoved aside and before she can think she’s being grabbed around the waist and hauled out of the car. Ben doesn’t carry her like a bride, oh no. He picks her up and throws her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “You absolute ass!” she screeches, slapping the broad back of her fiance. She kicks her feet, trying not to giggle when his hand lands sharply on her ass again.

 

Ben has the decency, at least, to make sure that her skirt is tucked under his arm so her bare ass isn’t on display, but the fact that he is hauling her around like a sack of potatoes earns him a slap to his own ass and a rough tug of his hair.

 

“Easy there sparky, you’ll get me going again and we don’t want your sister to be subjected to just how well I can make you scream,” Kira smacks her hands on his back again and Ben chuckles “Yet.”

 

* * *

 

Kira is fuming by the time she is settled into the back seat of Kylo’s truck. When Ben finally sets her on the seat she makes to kick for him, squeaking when her foot is caught in his large hands and his mouth presses plush kisses up her leg ending at the hem of her dress. “Behave, baby, or I don’t know if I’ll be able to control whether or not we end up insulting your sister.” Ben’s voice is a deep soothing sound that makes her melt, but Kira snorts and pulls her leg away, turning to greet her sister instead of justifying him with an answer.

 

“Hi ReyRey. How did you manage to come across tall, dark, and handsome?” she asks, watching as her sister’s freckled face lights up with a blush. Ooh. This was going to be a fun weekend.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155896046@N03/31582349087/in/dateposted-public/)

Kira observes her sister Rey’s interactions with Kylo throughout their trip to Corellia with a small smile gracing her lips. She hums to herself, nuzzling her nose under Ben’s jaw as she settles against him an hour into the two hour drive and starts a group chat.

 

**3:17**

FYI. Kylo + Rey = 🔥🔥

**Flowerchild🌻**

Wait… What?

 

**Nerdboy👽**

What do you mean?

 

**Dick🔥🔥**

Kylo had Rey already in the truck when he picked us up.

It’s a fucking blizzard in Chandrila right now

 

**Flowerchild🌻**

Are they dating?

 

**3:20**

I don’t think so. They’re so awkward it hurts

And I watched You and Matt court @ Daisy

 

**Flowerchild🌻**

🖕🏻

 

**Nerdboy👽**

🖕🏻

 

**3:22**

We need a plan.

 

**Dick 🔥🔥**

For what?

 

**Flowerchild🌻**

Are we getting them together?

 

**Nerdboy👽**

He at least needs to get laid.

 

**Flowerchild🌻**

Oy!

 

**3:25**

That’s our sister, yo!

We’re not sacrificing her purity so your brother can wet his dick.

 

**Dick🔥🔥**

You mean..

 

**Nerdboy👽**

Wait… Really?

 

**Dick🔥🔥**

I don’t believe that. Y’all are like stupid pretty. Surely there’s been someone.

 

**Flowerchild🌻**

Rey-Rey is shy.

 

**Nerdboy👽**

We are still talking about the girl who got lit at our wedding

and hit on a gay man for like 4 hours, right?

 

**3:27**

We’re not supposed to speak of that night.

When we get to the house we’ll do some recon.

 

**Dick🔥🔥**

Seriously they’re absolutely into each other.

I don’t think I’ve ever seen Kylo look so

 

**3:30**

Soft.

The boy has gone from hard ass douchecanoe to Soft!Boi ™

 

**Flowerchild🌻**

We’re still talking about Kyle Owen Solo, right?

Self named Kylo Ren

 

**Nerdboy👽**

Man who made a drill sergeant at West Point cry?

 

**Dick🔥🔥**

Yup.

 

**Nerdboy👽**

I need to see this

 

**Flowerchild🌻**

I need to see this

 

**Nerdboy👽**

Jinx

 

**Flowerchild🌻**

Jinx

 

**Nerdboy👽**

Hah! You owe me a coke.

 

**Flowerchild🌻**

Come get a kiss instead 😘😘

 

**3:32**

Ewwwwwww

Gag

I’m going to vomit

And it’s not because I’m carsick

 

Ben pulls her phone from her hand and Kira looks up at him with a frown but is easily swept up into a fierce kiss that causes her to give him a soft moan in return.

 

“If you have sex in this truck you’re paying for the ninety dollar detailing package.” Kylo’s deep voice cuts through the kiss and Kira can’t help the laugh that bubbles from her throat.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

* * *

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155896046@N03/45509619165/in/dateposted-public/)

Matt frowns as he looks out the kitchen window. He has been tasked with preparing tea for his mother and Daisy but his mind has been drawn to the dark skies outside. A tinkling chime came from his phone and he smiles as he pulls it free from the pocket of the jeans he’s wearing.

 

**👑My Queen👑**

You okay in there 💙

**3:37**

Fine, lost track of time thinking about the snow.

**👑My Queen👑**

Don’t burn the water 😘

**3:38**

That was one time. 😑😑

**👑My Queen👑**

We had to call the super to replace the stove!

**3:38**

I could have fixed it.

**👑My Queen👑**

Mmhm. Hurry back. I miss you.

**3:30**

Go on a date with me?

**👑My Queen👑**

We’re already married, love.

**3:40**

I meant after tea. I have something I want to show you.

**👑My Queen👑**

Should I change?

**3:42**

Maybe put some thicker leggings on under your dress? We’re going outside.

**👑My Queen👑**

I’ll excuse myself after tea.

 

Matt smiles as he gathers a platter and settles the small tea cups his mother uses for guests. He adds a dash of cream to its proper pot and sugar to the other before carefully adding the pot last. He grabs the variety of teas his mother keeps and carries the entire tray out to settle to the sitting room where the top two ladies of his life were chatting quietly.

 

“Ginger for my love.” He sets up Daisy’s tea for her, pressing a kiss to his wife’s temple

before handing her the cup. He brushes his hand gently along her stomach before retrieving a cup for his mother. “Camomile or Earl Grey, Mother?” He asks politely, not missing the way Leia’s eyes quickly flick to his.

 

“I think I’ll have a bit of ginger as well.” Leia smiles raising an eyebrow that makes Matt look at Daisy for a moment before fixing her tea as well.

 

* * *

 

 

Daisy smiles as Matt leads her along the snowy path that leads to the lake. She knows that Matt enjoys the scenery of the lake but she had no idea that it froze over in the winter. “Oh.. Oh Matty, it’s beautiful!” She watches as he clears off the bench for them to sit so they can get their skates on. “Should I be doing this?” She asks, a he helps her tie a skate. “I mean isn’t it dangerous for the baby?” She asks, her voice soft,but Matt gives her a smile, kissing her temple before pulling her to her feet.

 

“I won’t let you fall sweetheart. We’ll go nice and slow.” Matt helps her move slowly, giving her an encouraging smile when they finally make contact with the ice.

 

“This is how we met, Do you remember?” Daisy smiles at Matt who nods, pressing a kiss to her nose.

 

**Winter 2016**

_While she wasn’t a big participant of sports there was one activity Daisy loved to do and that was ice skating. Any time winter would roll around she would countdown the days until the water would be frozen and the warming houses would open to allow free public skating. Her sisters had teased her about it, claiming it wasn’t a real sport, but she enjoyed the activity very much, ever since their grandfather had introduced the triplets as young girls. Rey was equally adept in skating, however she hadn’t continued on with lessons when they had gotten older, instead favoring time being spent studying mechanics. Kira, however, was against the cold from day one and preferred to take whatever martial art and sport she could get herself into. Daisy didn’t mind though. This meant she had some time to herself while her sisters did their other activities after school growing up and now that she is in college she cannot help but continue the routine._

 

_Today is no different. She hums to herself as she skates, watching as children are helped by their parents and teenagers play hockey. Her eyes fall on one person in particular many times. He’s very large, but she cannot honestly tell if he is a grown man or just a large teenager. Regardless of his age he is very unsteady, holding onto the wall of the rink with a large frown spread across his face. He is obviously displeased with the entire ordeal he has gotten himself into and Daisy happily slides over to offer her help._

 

_“Do you need some help?” Daisy asks kindly, blinking as the figure straightens. Shit.Shit.Shit. It’s Matt Solo. Shit._

 

_“I...I…I…” Daisy holds out  her hand and he takes it, nodding as he shoves his square framed glasses further up his nose. “I...Uhm. I’m Matt.”_

 

_“I know. I’m Daisy.”_

 

_“I...uhm. I know. You… We’re in the same calculus class.”  Matt gives her a wide eyed look but Daisy keeps smiling. Daisy feels her cheeks heat and hopes that her face is red enough from the cold that Matt won’t notice._

 

_“Also, Your sister, uh, Kira? She’s the scary looking one, right?  She and my brother fight all the time.” Daisy can’t help but laugh at his comment._

 

_“You’re Ben Solo’s brother?” While academically Daisy was the smartest of the Kenobi triplets, she had somehow managed to miss that fact by leaps and bounds, although now that she thinks about it Solo isn’t a very common last name, even in their large university. Brushing her hair from her eyes when Matt nods Daisy takes a careful step back, pulling Matt with her._

 

_“I know it’s a bit scary but if you start out with baby steps you can get the hang of skating pretty easily.“ She looks up at him and watches as he nods nervously before they slowly start taking steps together. “There you go.” She gives him another smile, blushing when her eyes lock with his._

 

* * *

 

“I do, Matt chuckles. “I’m so thankful you didn’t think I was some crazy stalker for getting info about you from my brother.” He pulls Daisy up into a kiss, smiling against her mouth as he remembers exactly how they had begun their wonderful journey.

 

_Matt Solo is absolutely and utterly screwed and he has his brother Ben to thank for that. He has never been one for sports, more into the science behind radar and x-ray technology than activities that require physical activity. How Ben had found out that Daisy skated everyday after her Engineering 403 course was beyond Matt, but here he is, trying and failing spectacularly at ice skating. He didn’t expect her to actually come over to help him, but now that his hands are in hers he is a goner._

 

_Gosh she’s so pretty up close. Look at those cute freckles. Ben told me she didn’t have a boyfriend, how does she not have a boyfriend? She’s so pretty._

 

_His mind shuts down somewhere after Daisy gives him instructions on how to skate and “Willyougoonadatewithme?” tumbles out of his mouth before he can help himself. Matt’s words are uttered so quickly that it takes a moment, but once he sees the realization dawn on her face Daisy squeaks, her hands flying to her mouth. The movement sends Matt toppling to the ice, his skate catching Daisy’s and sending her flopping down on his stomach and knocking the wind out of him._

 

_He feels ridiculous laying on the ice, but Daisy’s bell chime laugh makes him smile and when she carefully slides off of him to sit next to him on the ice he laughs too even though he can feel the tips of his ears turning red with a blush._

 

_“I’d love to go on a date with you, Matt. Although, maybe we should pick something other than ice skating.” He watches as she climbs carefully to her feet before he tries to mimic her, falling twice more and busting his knee before he manages to stand. She takes his hand again and he waddles along with her slowly back into the warming house where she puts a bandaid on his bleeding knee and gives him a kiss on the cheek before giving him her number._

 

“Oh!” Daisy’s voice pulls Matt from his memory and he smiles before turning to where she is pointing.

 

“Is that Ben and Kylo?” He asks and Daisy nods waving to her siblings who have exited Kylo’s large truck.

 

“Let’s go.” Daisy squeals happily moving back to the bench so she can change her shoes.

 

Matt smiles at the excitement his wife is showing and follows her lead, quickly changing into his own boots before tossing both pairs of skates over his shoulder. Taking Daisy’s hand in his, they make their way back up to the large plantation style house.

 

* * *

 

 

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155896046@N03/31582349197/in/dateposted-public/)

 

She hates this. Absolutely hates the dress Leia has suggested she wear. Leia had taken one look at the dress Rey was planning on wearing, tsked and fled the room only to return with the dress Rey is currently trying on. While she understands Leia’s thought process about the tradition of dressing based on what a lady’s status is, Rey never really understood such rules of society. On the hanger the dress Leia had picked out was pretty, but on Rey it feels awkward and awful. The floor length gown is not Rey’s style at all, and it doesn’t fit her in the places that count. Not to mention the lace is just awful.

 

A knock at the door startles her from her musing. “Come in.” She calls over her shoulder, before returning to frowning at herself in the mirror.

 

“Oh… that’s….” Daisy and Kira share a frown that Rey can see in the mirror and she lets out a soft pitiful noise.

 

“I hate it.” She whispers. Kira frowns and shuts the door behind her before moving to sit on the bed.

 

“Well.. We can…”Kira is at a loss of words.

 

“I understand it’s a tradition to Leia but this dress is horrible.” Daisy snorts aloud, much to Rey’s shock.

 

“She had me wear the same one last year. I think.. Let me… Let me go..I have an idea.” Daisy dashes back out the door and Rey and Kira share a look.

 

“It’s very pretty.” Kira muses tilting her head as she walks around Rey observing the dress curiously.

 

“Sure, for someone who is fifty.”

 

The door opens again without a knock and Daisy enters carrying a garment bag over her shoulder. “I brought options.” She coos and Rey gives her sister a grateful smile.

 

Kira and Daisy look through the options while Rey undresses, sliding on the silken robe that hangs on the hook of her bathroom door.

 

Rey notices Kira slip out of the room while she’s changing into a lovely gown that Daisy picks out. The solid black tea-length A-line style dress fits her better than the dress Leia had offered, especially considering the back is a corset style that Daisy easily adjusts so the dress molds perfectly along Rey’s Bust, waist and hips. She adores the light lace over the sweetheart neckline and smiles shyly when Kira returns with her makeup kit and a cardigan.

 

“Oh! You look lovely!” Kira coos before moving to set her makeup on the vanity. “That’s perfect. Daisy you’re a genious.” Rey gives them both a bright smile at the praise before she’s lead to the table of the vanity.

 

“What are you doing?” She asks once she’s seated and Daisy smiles.

 

“I’ve been feeling gross lately, what with the baby and all…” Both Kira and Rey squeal at Daisy’s revelation Rey jumping to her feet as Kira sweeps their sister up into a hug.

 

“What? When?

 

“Do you know what you’re having?”

 

“Oh my goodness, You’re having a baby?”

 

“We’re going to be aunties!”

 

Daisy lets out a loud laugh as Rey and Kira talk over each other. She shushes them, looking over her shoulder with a finger to her lips. “We haven’t announced it publically yet, we’ve got a christmas present for Leia with an ultrasound and stuff in it, that’s when we were planning on making the announcement. We’ll share all the details then okay? Anyways. I was hoping Kira would work her mighty makeup magick on me and you can’t wear that dress without makeup. I simply won’t allow it.” Rey laughs giving Daisy another hug before moving to sit back on the stool that matches the vanity.

 

“Alright, alright. Do your worst, Kira.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, funny story. When I didnt get into the Reylo Fandom until TLJ and I legit googled Rey and Kyle Owen fan art because I didnt know how to spell Kylo Ren's name 😂😂


	3. Chapter 3

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155896046@N03/45725847505/in/dateposted-public/)

“If you run your hands over your uniform anymore it’s going to crease.” Kylo looks up with wide eyes to note that his brother, Ben, doesn’t even have to look to know that Kylo is, once again, running his hands along the front of his dress blues. Ben adjusts his own tie in the mirror once more before turning to face his identical twin with a frown. “Why are you nervous?” He steps over, adjusting one of the ribbons on Kylo’s chest before giving his brother a conspiratorial grin. “You know what would make you feel better? I know what would. Matt!”

 

Ben bounds from the room and Kylo sighs to himself. His white cover lay on the bed and his white gloves are tucked into his belt and he feels a wave of peace drift over him when he adjusts his ribbons again and takes in his attire in the large free standing mirror in the corner of the room. He has wondered, ever since he had gotten the call from their father at the beginning of the month, why his parents had insisted he wear his dress blues to this party. Even though he was still active duty, he was on leave for the party so he could have worn civilian clothing. However his mother had argued, via his father, that she wanted him in his dress blues because she had yet to see him in them and that was that. End of argument.

 

Joining the Marines had been one of the biggest but most rewarding challenges of his life, becoming a JAG lawyer the second, but here he stands: a big bad Marine Officer, scared to tell the girl he’s been quietly observing for the past three months that he’s been harboring a crush and wanting to ask her on a date ever since she had turned her bright sunshine smile on him that first day he had stepped into her little shop.

 

“Here we go!” Ben returns with Matt entow and a bottle of Jim Beam in his hand pulling Kylo from his thoughts. “I think we all need a good couple of shots to get us through this night. As much as we love mom tonight is bound to be hell and we need a bit of courage on our sides.” Matt gives Kylo a skeptical look but Kylo just shrugs and moves to sit on the bed next to his cover.

 

“Sure. Why not.” Matt states tossing his phone onto the bed before reaching for the bottle. He opens it and grins holding up the bottle in an exaggerated manner. “To the next step in life.” He takes a gulp, blonde hair falling into his eyes before he offers Ben the bottle with a grimace.

 

“That actually seems pretty accurate.” Ben laughs before taking his own pull from the bottle, a bit longer than Matt’s but not completely over the top if their past drinking escapades have shown Kylo anything. “And now Kylo needs a big ole gulp so he can finally woo his lady fair.” He teases offering Kylo the bottle.

 

Kylo frowns at Ben in confusion. “What are you talking about? Who am I wooing?” He holds the bottle in hand as he looks between his brothers. “Is there something going on that I need to know about?” Ben laughs out loud and shakes his head before looking between his brothers.

 

“Let’s see. Matt’s married to a Kenobi and I’m marrying a Kenobi and we all know that mom is going to try to set you up with Rey. It’s all she’s talked about for ages, trying to find you a girl when you get here for christmas and it’s no secret that Rey is very, very single.”

 

“Ben…” Matt gives a gentle sigh at Ben’s enthusiasm and Kylo feels there is a story there.

 

“What do you mean very, very single? That doesn’t sound as positive as you make it seem, dude.” Kylo looks from one brother to another with a frown.

 

“She had a rough break up with this guy at the beginning of the year. They had been friends for years and then she catches him having sex with their other friend and things just kind of imploded. She keeps playing off that she’s fine but we all know she’s lonely, really she only ever talks to her sisters. If she’s not in her little flower shop or working for dad at the garage she’s home alone. She doesn’t go out or do anything and I think mom worries about her because she spends every holiday alone.” Ben explains and Kylo looks to Matt. The crestfallen look on Matt’s face tells Kylo all he needs to know.

 

“I… I didn't know any of that. She always seems so happy when I visit the shop. She’s got that bright sunshine smile that just draws you in and just…” Kylo trails off for a moment and Matt lets out a soft laugh.

 

“You’ve got it bad dude. Take a drink so we can get out there before mom sends Chewie to find us.” Ben slaps him on the back and Kylo sighs before taking a long drink from the bottle and handing it back to Ben.

 

“Alright. Let’s do this.” He stands, tucking his cover under his arm and smiling to his brothers before heading out of the bedroom door determined to at least confess his intentions to Rey regardless of her reaction.

 

* * *

 

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155896046@N03/44605434830/in/dateposted-public/)

Rey smiles shyly as she follows her sisters out of her room. They’re greeted at the stairs by Ben and Matt, who grin and kiss their significant other. Rey smiles as she notes how the couples look. Matt’s dark suit matches Daisy’s soft blue floor length dress and Ben’s black on black suit pairs lovely with the black and jeweled dress Kira has donned. As the couples make their way down the stairs Rey checks her lipstick in a mirror nearby, butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

 

She doesn’t hear anyone approach so the clearing of a throat startles her from her thoughts. Laughing at herself she turns to face Kylo, her breath catching in her throat as she takes in his appearance. He’s dressed very nicely in his military attire, his usually messy hair now slicked back and trimmed away from his ears. He cuts a fine image dressed as nicely as he is and Rey can’t help blush at the fact that his cheeks are tinted pink and his mouth is slightly agape, seeming as speechless as she is.

 

“I.. Uhm.. Hi.” Rey giggles, stepping forward shyly. “Y-you look nice. You’re in the military?” She asks softly and Kylo nods slowly. She can feel his eyes move over her body as she watches him gaze at her for a long moment.

 

“You look lovely.” He breathes taking one of her hands to kiss the back of it gently. “I. Yeah.” He laughs running a hand through his hair and dislodging a few locks from the gelled style it was previously in. “I’m a Marine. Just moved back in June from Rota, Spain.” He’s still holding her hand, Rey notes, but neither of them make move to pull away. His hands are larger than she had imagined, engulfing her small hand in his easily. The size difference makes her feel safe and she steps closer so they can speak without feeling like they’re shouting.

 

“What do you do?” She asks giving him a curious smile. Aside from earlier in the day when they had spoke at her shop, this was the longest conversation they had ever had.

 

“I’m Judge Advocate General,” Kylo explains and Rey blinks, “Basically I’m a Military Lawyer.” Realization dawns and Rey giggles gently.

 

“You must be tough if you’re a Marine and a Lawyer. Those are the two toughest careers I can imagine.” She leans in to whisper conspiratorially to him. “Not to mention being Leia’s son. She’s quite the formidable character.”

 

Kylo laughs and nods. “I think she’s the reason I decided to join the Marines,” he jokes, “If i could deal with her nothing else could scare me.”

 

Rey laughs gently and shakes her head. “I didn't think Marines had a sense of humor.” She teases, watching as Kylo’s blush spreads to his ears in a darling way.

 

“I.. Well…you need something to take off the edge from everything I suppose.” He shrugs awkwardly and Rey frowns feeling as if she had messed up.

 

“Sorry I-”

“I wanted to-”

 

They speak at the same time but are interrupted by another voice. “Kylo? Rey? The guests will be arriving soon!” Leia’s voice echoes up the stairwell and Kylo sighs. He slips his hand from hers and Rey frowns at the loss. Kylo slips his cover under one arm before gently taking her hand again and tucking it into his elbow.

 

“Allow me to escort you down stairs?” He asks with wide hopeful eyes and Rey gives him a bright smile and a nod.

 

“I would like that, thank you.” She replies dipping her head to hide the blush on her cheeks.

 

* * *

 

Kylo has a good time for the most part of the night. His mother cries over him in his dress blues, requesting that they take several family photos that include just her and her boys, Han and his boys, both parents and their boys, just the boys, just Ben and Matt with their wives (or soon-to-be in Kira’s case) and then one with Han and Leia and the boys and their wives. Kylo takes the last photo, Rey standing by his side with a shy smile as the family smiles for their photo.

 

“Does it make you lonely to be the only one not in a family photo like this?” Rey asks him softly as she’s looking over the photos with him later in the evening. Kylo shrugs.

 

“I mean, I’m kind of married to my work, so it’s my own fault I’m single, really. Besides what woman would marry a man who never knows where he’s going to end up. I just go wherever my orders take me. Sure I get choices, that’s how I ended up here this time, but most of the times I just go where I’m needed and I don’t think that’d be a fair life for someone else.” He runs his hand through his hair again and turns to give her a sad smile.

 

“I don’t know. I think if you found the right person it could work. I mean look at Ben and Kira. He’s literally all over the country doing whatever it is that he does, and he’s gone for weeks at a time but they’re still making it work and getting married. I think if the couple is determined to make it work it could work.”  Rey’s reply catches him off guard and he blinks at her for several long moments before humming softly and turning back to examine the photos again.

 

“Would you?” His question is soft and he barely registers that he asks it before Rey inhales sharply.

 

“Excuse me?” She asks and Kylo doesn’t dare look up, afraid he’s offended or upset her.

 

“Would you marry someone as unpredictable as me?” He asks, suddenly feeling brave as he licks his bottom lip.

 

“A-are you asking?” Rey asks, breathlessly and Kylo looks up at her suddenly, blinking.

 

“Yes. I-I mean No. I mean… Dates first? I mean.. I…” Kylo swallows, setting aside the camera before turning to face her fully, carefully taking her hands in his and pulling her from the room into a room off the hallway, away from the prying eyes he can feel on his back. “I-I’d like it if you’d date me… Like.. I mean one date. I… Will you go on a date with me? Yes. Yes that’s what I’d like. I’d like to ask you out on a date, yeah.” As Kylo stumbles over his words he can feel his cheeks and the top of his ears heating and laughs gently.

 

“I...I’d like that.” Rey admits softly, eyes dropping to her toes with a gentle blush creeping up her cheeks as well.

 

Kylo leans down, pressing a gentle kiss to Rey’s cheek before leading her back out into the dining area where the party is being held, his smile a bit wider.

 

He spends the rest of the evening only wandering a few steps away from Rey’s side, only really leaving when his mother calls him over to introduce him to one friend or another so she can coo over how handsome her Marine son looks in his uniform. Kylo is embarrassed by all of the attention but he suffers through with playful looks and silly faces from Rey when ever he seeks her out in the crowd.

 

The opening words of his favorite christmas song comes on and Kylo clears his throat as he watches his brothers pull their significant others out to dance. “If you’ll excuse me mother.” He gives a short bow before stalking over to Rey, pausing only to quickly down a drink from a passing waiter’s tray, before gently taking her hand in his.  “C-Can i have this dance?” He asks shyly and a grin spreads across his face when she nods. He sets his cover over the little clutch she had set onto the table and leads her out to the dance floor. He hums along with the song while pulling Rey close, taking her hand in one of his and her hip with the other before swaying them slowly to the music.

 

When Rey rests her head against his shoulder he smile, dipping his chin so he can sing the words into her ear as they sway around the dance floor. “Your mother looks like she’s going to cry.” Rey whispers with a giggle when the song finishes but they continue holding each other when the next song starts.

 

“She probably will when I do this.” He frees his hand to tip up her chin with a smile before pressing a gentle kiss to her mouth. He feels her hum against his mouth, and parts his lips to nip her bottom lip gently before pulling away with a soft chuckle. “Mistletoe.” He whispers pointing to where a sprig of mistletoe hangs over their heads. Leaning up on her toes Rey giggles, pressing another kiss to his lips before using her thumbs to wipe away the lipstick that had been left there.

 

“Please tell me we didn’t make her cry.” Rey whispers conspiratorially and Kylo chuckles shaking his head gently.

 

“I don’t care, let her cry.” Kylo laughs before dipping down to kiss her once more before he pulls her away from the dance floor back to their little table. He spares a glance over his shoulder to see that, yes, his mother is crying but at the moment he doesn’t care, just happy to have the warm little hand of his flower shop girl in his.


End file.
